Addicted to Candy
by kabuxshika
Summary: Hijikata takes advantage od Soji's addiction to sweets and gets something sweet in return. SojiKata. Oneshot.


**Addicted to candy**

**A SojiKata story**

**(Oneshot)**

"Hijikata-Sama! Oh, Hijikata-Sama!" Soji called as he searched the grounds for the man. He found him by the training room, looking in on the men. "Hijikata-Sama!" he squealed as he jumped on the commander from behind, wrapping his arms about Hijikata's neck and his legs about his waist. "Hi!" he mewled into Hijikata's ear, huggling his neck in that way he had of doing things.

Hijikata jerked a little at the added weight of another man. "Hello Soji." He said drolly, hiding his real emotion as easily as ever. "What ever could you want now?" he mused as if to himself.

Soji giggled a little and kissed his neck, so that no one could see it and giddily whispered. "Can we go buy candy, Hijikata-Sama?"

Hijikata smiled, very slightly. He knew every time he got Soji candy, he got some 'Soji candy' in bed. "Of course, Soji. Would you like to go now?"

Soji gave a happy little cat grin and Hijikata knew that if he had a tail, it'd be wagging a mile a minute. "Haiiiii!" Soji answered huggling Hijikata's neck once more. In his mind the candy was totally worth the sexual acts he had to perform to get them.

Hijikata set Soji back on the ground and they went to the candy shop that Soji frequented, a few miles out of Mibu. "What kind would you like this time, Soji?" Hijikata asked kindly.

Soji hopped around the store, going from one display case to another at lightning fast speed, though he must have had them all memorized by now. He gushed over the many great qualities of all the different candies and ended up settling on three types.

Hijikata paid for them and Soji immediately popped a piece in his mouth. He offered some to Hijikata and the elder man took it sucking lightly on Soji's fingers as he removed the candy from them. "Delicious." He murmured, teasing. He wasn't talking about the candy.

Soji giggled eating another piece. "I know! They're sooooo good!" he gushed happily. Hijikata smiled slyly. "Oh, were we talking about the candy? I meant you were delicious." Soji blushed a deep red and inserted another few candies into his mouth, keeping his fingers by his lips and not speaking. He looked absolutely scrumptious and Hijikata licked his lips. He was going to get to taste him much more intimately tonight.

Soji had finished his candies by the time they got back to the Shinsengumi and he licked crumbs from his fingers regretfully. "mmm" he pouted holding onto the bags and looking up at Hijikata. He knew he was his until Hijikata decided otherwise. For now though, it was obvious what Hijikata's plans were. "To bed, then?" he questioned smiling, little blushies appearing on his cheeks.

Hijikata nodded and led him into the room with barely controlled ferocity and lust. Once in the room with the door shut Hijikata pinned him to the bed and proceeded to strip him. Soji blushed as his body was laid bare before Hijikata's hungry eyes.

Hijikata looked him over some before leaning down and claiming his lips in a breath-taking, lip-searing kiss.

Soji moaned, writhing some as Hijikata cupped his balls in his hand fondling them and stroked his cock lightly with his thumb. His other hand found a nipple and he pinched it between his thumb and forefinger.

Soji grew hard quickly in his hand, gasping and moaning with each new feeling. He was a very vocal lover. Hijikata entered him with three fingers, filling, stretching, and fucking him with them as he undid himself and shimmied quickly out of his yukata.

Once that was off he removed his fingers and thrust deep into Soji, sliding in all the way to the hilt. Soji screamed in pleasure, throwing his head back even as his hips thrust to meet Hijikata's.

Hijikata captured Soji's lips with his own again, driving his tongue between them and rubbed it against Soji's, driving the younger man wild with ecstasy. He moaned and clenched around Hijikata's large cock, whimpering with want for more.

Hijikata gladly gave him what he wanted pulling out partially before ramming back into him, making Soji scream again.

When Hijikata pulled away from the kiss Soji was panting and writhing as his hands grips the sheets, knowing that if he reached to stroke himself Hijikata would punish him. "H-hijikata-Sama! Please!!" he cried, his cock so hard it almost hurt not to touch it.

Once again Hijikata gave him what he wanted, taking his cock in hand and jerking him off as he thrust into him hard and fast, stroking him in time to his thrusts.

Soji squirmed with the need to let it out but Hijikata murmured "Not yet." In his ear. Soji looked at him, his face showing every emotion as it affected him. The need was most easily seen there, though and Hijikata smiled, knowing that it was only him who could make Soji feel that way. He kissed his neck and whispered one word to him.

"Now"

And Soji screamed, his orgasm shooting through him as he came. His seed covered his chest and some of Hijikata's as well as he relaxed, spent.

Hijikata moaned as he felt Soji's orgasm, he came seconds after it hit, unable to hold out against the intense pleasure. He pulled out after he coated Soji's insides with his spunk and curled around his lover. "Mmm, that was wonderful, Soji."

Soji smiled and cuddled up to Hijikata's chest, giving little kisses as he took in the afterglow. "Mmmmm"


End file.
